


Welcome to Smallville High

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: The High School Series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Eventual Chlollie, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, High School, Little Orphan Ollie, Oliver Queen is a flirt, Painfully awkward Luthor dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: On Oliver Queen's first day at Smallville High, he meets Chloe Sullivan.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan & Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor & Oliver Queen
Series: The High School Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Smallville High

A couple of minutes after the first bell of the morning rang, Chloe felt like it was finally safe to make her way out of the Torch and to her locker. Not only had she been avoiding the zoo this place usually is the first day back from summer, but she was also determined to avoid Clark as much as possible until she came up with a decent, believable version of her Metropolis vacation.

She hadn’t seen or heard from him at all since the day of the dance, where he had abandoned her because he needed to check on Lana. She knew she shouldn’t feel bitter since her life had been in danger, but this was Clark and him leaving her for Lana was a recurring theme in their relationship.

Or lack of relationship, whichever.

The hallways were deserted as she made her way back to the first floor and over to her locker. Of course she had a bottom locker. Again. At least she could just leave most of her things at the Torch office anyway.

She pulled out some of her things, but looked up when she heard footsteps, standing up quickly. As far as she knew, only Torch staff had this period free and since she was the only official member of the staff so far...

“Where the hell is room 48,” he muttered, staring at the slip in his hand as he strode down the hallway, glancing at the numbers on each of the classroom doors. A stack of books was tucked under his left arm. He was late because Lionel Luthor had insisted on escorting both him and Lex to school for the first day in a limo. And of course there had been news reporters all over the place outside the school, interviewing any student who claimed to have met either of them, or had even heard stories about him. So much for staying under the radar.

Chloe cocked her head when she heard him, then arched her eyebrows, “lost?” she asked, then paused when she realized who it was. She knew he’d be coming of course and she had been taking plenty of pictures of the arrival from the Torch window, just in case she had a story to go with them, but she didn’t expect to meet him so soon.

He paused at the sound of her voice, turning toward her. “I am, actually,” he admitted, flashing her a smile. “Care to help a guy out?”

“Sure,” she said, arching her eyebrows and throwing a couple of things in her purse, “48 you said?”

“Good hearing,” he told her, nodding a little. “Mrs. Roush, geometry.”

“Ouch,” she frowned, “Monday morning? I hope you had a lot of coffee,” she said, closing her locker once more.

“I don’t drink the stuff,” he admitted with a shrug. “I take it you’re a fan?”

“Can’t function without it,” she said, shrugged slightly then started up the stairs, “this way.”

“My own personal tour guide. Maybe this place won’t be so bad after all,” he teased, following her up the stairs.

Chloe arching her eyebrows a little and shrugged slightly, “it’s not that big a place.”

“I didn’t think so, but the numbering system is ridiculous,” he informed her, following her down the corridor.

“It’s basically divided in two buildings, building one has the rooms beginning with one on the first floor, and three on the second floor,” she explained, “building two has two and four respectively, this is building two and that’s why we’re going upstairs.”

He made a face at that, shaking his head. “Like I said, it’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not sure who thought the system made sense,” she admitted then shook her head, “but at least the school isn’t that big.”

“I guess that’s something to be glad about, at least.” He pursed his lips.

She pursed her lips together and glanced over at him, “you seem to have made quite an impression on your short time here.” She muttered.

Oliver paused at that, glancing at her sideways. “Meaning?”

“Pretty hard to miss your entrance,” she said with a shrug, “and I should probably warn you that in smaller schools like this, you might have a problem deciding which table you’ll choose to sit for lunch.”

“That’s always been a problem,” he told her with a smirk, winking at her as they stopped in front of room 48.

Chloe had to pause when he winked at her. She was pretty sure she had never been winked at before. She also had no idea how to respond to it, “safe and sound to your destination.” She said instead.

“Much obliged. You have a name?” he asked as he reached for the door handle.

“Chloe,” she said, taking a step back then smirking slightly, “good luck on your hour of torture.”

“Thank you, Chloe.” He grinned at her once more before opening the door and heading into the classroom without another word.

She watched him as he disappeared into the room. Charming, there was no denying that. Also, hot. But considering everything she’d read on him, she had expected a lot more broody and a lot less flirty. Still, even from the short conversation, she couldn’t shake the feeling there was more to him than met the eye.

* * *

By the time lunch came, Chloe really wished she had packed something so she would be able to avoid the cafeteria completely. Her plan had been to stick to the vending machines just outside, but Pete had found her and dragged her with him, then proceeded to go chase after some girl he had met in biology that morning.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed her tray and started to look around, her stomach dropping when she saw Clark waving at her from a table a few feet away. Too late to run away now. Forcing a smile, she started toward the table, glad to see Lex’s bald head sticking out from the crowd, maybe this would be slightly less awkward with him around.

“Hey,” she greeted, setting her tray down on their table.

“Hey,” Clark greeted her with a smile, nodding at her. “Haven’t seen you around all day.”

She stopped herself from saying something about how she hadn’t seen him all summer, “yeah, Torch stuff, need to be ready for the first issue.” She said, taking a seat between him and Lex. “How was your first day so far?”

“Good,” he told her with another smile, glancing at her sideways. “Where’s Pete?”

“He saw a girl he met this morning,” she said with a shrug, then turned to Lex, whose mood seemed even more sour than usual, “big entrance on your first day back,” she commented.

Lex rolled his eyes at that. “Dad really loves the cameras.”

“Well, it worked if that was his plan,” she said, not surprised, “Planet already printed an article about it.”

“Already?” He raised his eyebrows. “Special edition? Or internet article?”

She nodded slightly, “online version, but I’m sure they will have a follow up story tomorrow, it was very brief.”

Lex shook his head a little. “He’ll be so disappointed.” He smirked a little, popping a grape into his mouth.

Chloe grinned a little at his reaction and nodded, “I’m sure.”

He grinned back at her, but the smile faded as he glanced toward the door, his eyes narrowing a little as Oliver made his way into the cafeteria, escorted by five girls, two whom were wearing cheerleading uniforms.

She saw the look on his face then slowly turned to see what he was looking at, her eyebrows arching when she realized what he was staring at, “looks like he’s having no problems fitting in,” she commented, cocking her head a little. Not that she was surprised, this was pretty much what she had predicted that morning after all.

“He never has,” Lex responded evenly.

She turned to look back at Lex and arched her eyebrows, “you mean when you guys were in school together before?”

“Who is that?” Clark asked, confused.

“Exactly,” he said, nodding at Chloe’s question and glancing sideways at Clark. “That’s Oliver Queen.”

“He’s staying with the Luthors,” Chloe explained at at the still confused look on Clark’s face she shook her head, “the heir to Queen Industries? You know Clark, it wouldn’t kill you to pick up a newspaper every once in a while.”

“I’ve been busy,” he said with a frown then turned to Lex, “why is he staying with you?”

“Because my dad decided his charity of the month should be the guy who used to constantly shove me around when we were in school together before.” He scowled, taking a drink of water.

Chloe winced at that, “that bad, huh?” She asked, glancing over at where Oliver was again, looked like the entire cheerleading squad was surrounding him now. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she turned back to Lex.

“That bad,” he confirmed. “But you know my dad. Always doing whatever he can to extend his fifteen minutes of fame.”

“At least it doesn’t look like he will be hanging out with the rest of us mortals that much,” she said, opening a bag of chips.

“My dad or Queen?” Lex smirked again, arching his eyebrows.

She grinned a little, “your dad would definitely enjoy doing his homework with us at the farm after school.”

He chuckled and popped another grape into his mouth. “At least I wasn’t stuck with him all summer.” He shrugged a little.

“When did he move here?” She asked curiously.

“Last weekend,” he told her, rolling his eyes. “He barely comes out of his room.”

“Really?” She frowned, glancing back at where Oliver was, “he doesn’t exactly seem like the quiet type.”

“Far from it,” he agreed, glancing over, too, and rolling his eyes once more.

“Maybe he’s not that bad,” Clark tried, shrugging a little.

“He is that bad,” Lex responded instantly, eyes narrowing at Clark.

Clark frowned at that and shrugged, “I should go find Lana.” He told the two of them, standing up and picking up his tray. 

“Good to see you too,” Chloe muttered once he walked away with a roll of her eyes.

Lex shook his head a little. “So whipped,” he muttered.

“Did you see him at all this summer?” She asked, arching her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I went to the farm a few times,” he told her with a shrug. “Mostly he was working with his dad and moping around the barn.”

“Sounds about right,” she said, shaking her head and glancing back to where Clark had gone and where Oliver was.

At that moment, Oliver looked up from where he was sitting and grinned when he spotted Chloe, winking at her and then pausing for a moment as his gaze shifted to Lex. He nodded slightly at him before turning his attention back to one of the cheerleaders who was sitting with him.

Lex lifted his hand and saluted him with the middle finger.

She blinked, surprised that Oliver even remembered her. She arched her eyebrows a little then looked back at Lex, “guess he’s a flirt too,” she said, picking up her unopened sandwich and sliding it in her purse.

Lex glanced at her, looking unphased by her comment. “And it’s only the first day.”

“School events should be interesting,” she smirked a little, “I should get to the Torch.”

He nodded slightly. “See you around, Chloe.”

“Hope the rest of your day is better,” she said sincerely, smiling at him before starting out of the cafeteria, glancing at Oliver again on her way out.

As if sensing her gaze, Oliver looked up and met her eyes, flashing her another smile.

She arched her eyebrows a little at that, considering before smiling a little. She wasn’t sure what to make of this guy just yet.

* * *

Oliver reluctantly took a seat in the middle of the very long table in the Luthor’s dining room that night, glancing warily between Lex and Lionel as he sat down. He drew in a breath and held it for a moment, folding his napkin on his lap and folding his hands on the table silently as they waited on the staff to bring them their dinner plates.

“Aren’t you going to ask about first day of school, dad?” Lex said, his eyes narrowed as he watched Oliver.

“Of course, Son.” Lionel smiled faintly. “How was the first day of school?”

“Uneventful, for me.” He said, keeping his eyes on Oliver.

Oliver simply shifted in his chair, ignoring Lex’s gaze as he reached out and picked up his glass of ice water, taking a sip.

“Uneventful,” Lionel echoed, turning to look at Oliver, “how did you do on your first day at Smallville High, Oliver?”

“It was fine,” he answered, voice quiet. “Everything went fine.”

“I don’t know that fine quite describes it,” Lex said, “Oliver seems to have made quite an impression...”

Oliver resisted the urge to glare at Lex, his jaw tightening a little the only sign that he was annoyed.

“Seems like he won’t need my help getting to know people,” Lex said, smirking at his reaction, even if it was small, “but that was never really a problem for you, right Oliver?”

“I’ve always made friends easily,” he answered with a smile, giving Lex a pointed look.

“I don’t know about friends, Oliver,” he said, shrugging, “I think minions might be a better term, don’t you?”

“Lex,” Lionel chided, giving him a look and turning his attention to Oliver once more.

“Just don’t want him to delude himself, dad.” Lex said, smiling then taking a bite of the food that had been set in front of him.

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he too, took a bite of the steak that had been set in front of him, nodding slightly at the staff that had set it down.

“Do you think you can find your way to school on your own tomorrow, Oliver?” Lionel asked.

He nodded slightly, glancing at Lionel. “I’m good with directions.”

“Excellent,” he nodded, “now I expect the two of you to at least act civil toward each other,” he said, “we all know the consequences for people like us, are often much greater.”

Oliver pursed his lips and glanced momentarily at Lex, before taking another bite of food.

“Of course, dad.” Lex said smoothly.

“Absolutely, Mr. Luthor,” Oliver said just as smoothly.

Lionel watched the two of them then nodded, smiling a little and nodded before sipping on his drink.

The rest of dinner was silent, and not the comfortable kind of silent. It was tense and Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling that he was like a bug under a microscope, there to be closely observed and studied. He finished eating quickly and requested permission to excuse himself to start on homework. Which he didn’t even really have. Sure, he could get a jumpstart on the reading in English Lit., but quite frankly he didn’t care. His entire life was laid out before him already. There was no point in putting in efforts at school.

He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If he didn’t figure out a way to pass the time soon, he was fairly certain he was going to die of boredom before his eighteenth birthday ever arrived.


End file.
